thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
History
The CorpRP '(also "The Corporate RP", "The Corp Roleplay") is a roleplay session started in 2012-2013 by players on the BeastsMC Minecraft creative server. The RP revolves around different corporations/groups and the drama that occurs between them. The RP's charter is available here for public viewing. The RP mainly takes place in a post apocalyptic universe where most major governments have been dissolved. Many group up in the form of "corporations" - large factions that have near-limitless power and often serve a purpose (such as manufacturing, construction, etc.) These corporations interact with each other in different ways varying from collaboration to conflict. In-Universe History ''See also: Pre-Disaster History '''2030 — Terraforming Technology Likely the most significant event in prehistory, researchers from China discover how to effectively alter terrain without the use of heavy-duty machinery and inefficient manpower. 2050 — Fracture of Russia Russia collapses under economic turmoil, splitting into many states. 2100 — The “New Holy Roman Empire” / Novus Imperium Romanum The Roman Confederation, a league between Romania, Italy, France and Spain, forms, in a desperate attempt to maintain economic stability. 2200 — Terraforming Popularity & Degrading Climate As the climate change situation worsens, commercial terraforming becomes more popular. 2240 — The Birth of Doggerland Doggerland, a sunken landmass in the North Sea, is raised from the ocean floor, and is settled by a joint force of European nations. 2300 — The Disaster A comet originating from the Oort Cloud strikes Earth. Before the comet impacts the planet, ICBMs, kinetic energy weapons, and lasers are fired in a vain attempt to destroy it. This backfires horribly, however, and causes an EMP, disabling most electronics globally. 2350 — The Second Dark Age Although 70% of the human populace is wiped out, underground technocracies and governments have survived, and are slowly recovering. However, since the comet struck Central Africa near Ethiopia, Europe, India, and Asia are in a prolonged period of anarchy and darkness. 2600 — The Recovery As the effects of the impact lessen, the Novus Imperium Romanum re-establishes. The United States, although heavily hindered, has managed to survive, and celebrates its 1000th anniversary. Mexico, La Plata (Argentina), and Gran Colombia rise out of the ashes of South and Central America, which has had a heavy geographic shift. On the western coast of the former United States, the state of Cascadia forms. Canada, with its populace wiped out, re-emerges as the Francophone Quebec Commune. The few descendants of the rich Saudi princes who survived the disaster establish a Caliphate in the Arabian peninsula and Northern North Africa. Advanced pre-disaster tech has allowed most nations to compile data-heavy archives in bunkers, but the locations of most of these are unknown. 2750 — East-Asian Warring Conglomerates Asia, with the exception of a few warlord states, remains a lawless wasteland even 600 years after the disaster. However, the surviving Chinese split up into factions who have been ruthlessly fighting. 2800 — Normality By this time, the world has returned to its pre-comet state. Although large portions of the planet remain uninhabitable, Europe, through lengthy linguistic restoration and genetic engineering, now resembles how it once looked like. 2812 — Origins of the Corporations As Europe, the Americas, and Central Asia begin to recover after some 800 years of disaster, they begin massive efforts to uncover lost technologies from pre-impact. States begin to assign their own task forces to search for archives and artifacts, and begin to compete with each other again. Eventually, civilian or government backed corporations are formed, usually tasked with discovering data and manufacturing it. The holy grail of archives are discovered by a United States backed corporation. However, unwilling to surrender the tech to the U.S, the corporation creates its own military and battles the US, eventually to be struck down by the South American powers. The data discovered spreads far and wide, and it allows almost all the global states to become as advanced as their ancestors. However, other corporations, seeing how easily it is to disobey a major power, begin innovating and militarizing, leading to the rise of corporations as significant powers. This newfound autonomy leads to the 0th generation of corporations we know today. Enter the corporate scene. Contemporary History 2981 July — The Great Corporate Relocation The British Isles were the site of great change for many peoples, both historically and contemporarily, and thus it comes as no surprise that that the wave of sprouting technological corporations was felt most severely there. However, corporations were discontent to stay there as the government became increasingly more hostile and authoritarian. An exodus was staged, and almost all corporations settled in the Doggerland plains. 3000 July — The Black⟨Con–Chisel Enterprises War The largest Corporate conflict in history, the Black⟨Con–Chisel Enterprises War, known more commonly as the B⟨C–C.E. war, raged for six years across the Doggerland plains. Records from the war were preserved well, so it is known that the war began with a claim of attack on a C.E. industrial facility by a B⟨C employee with a bomb, although the legitimacy of this claim is dubious, and may have simply been a formulated plot by C.E. to initiate the war with B⟨C. It is hard to believe that such a relatively small event could lead to one of the largest wars in history, but through a series of miscommunications and threats, the small conflict escalated. The first battle of the war, the battle of Nellis Air Force Base, owned by C.E., saw a massive B⟨C takeover of the base, which quickly capitulated. C.E. forces quickly moved in a counterattack, which is the battle we know today. This was the first battle where the B⟨C super tank, the “Ratte”, was deployed, along with the defending B⟨C forces. Chisel Enterprises fielded a new robot army at the battlefield, deployed by massive hovering vehicles. It is known, that at this time, Chisel Enterprises was still moving from the Western European region most corporations had bred in (BeastsMC), to the new Corporate free-for-all known as the Doggerland bank. Therefore, its army stationed in the Doggerland plains was weakened, and consisted of mostly inadequate and outdated vehicles by that day’s standards. This gave the smaller science company, B⟨C, a serious chance. The battle ran on for two days, and in the end B⟨C won the battle with heavier losses than C.E., taking the glory, but losing much of their defending force. While many battles have not been recorded, it is known that there were dozens of smaller, raging battles around C.E. and B⟨C installations, and many cities in the area, as C.E. forces continued to pour into the Doggerland Bank. One of the last major battles in the war known was the battle of B⟨C mountain. In a strange stroke of fate, the C.E. headquarters and B⟨C headquarters were located directly next to each other. This uneasy tension broke on the morning of April 30th, 3005, when C.E. jets took off from the runway at the C.E. headquarters and began bombing the B⟨C base. Several armored contingents broke towards the mountain through the SimCity nature reserve, as B⟨C defenses engaged the attackers. The battle lasted for six days. The ChisArmed Air Force conducted repeated bombings of the B⟨C headquarters, leaving it heavily damaged. However, C.E. Airbase 103, C.E.’s headquarters, was additionally bombed in a series of counterattacks on the fifth and six days, and after this, the attacks lessened and eventually ceased at 11pm, on the sixth day. This marked the last major battle of the war, with no decisive winner. 3006 October — Aftermath of the War, and the B⟨C-C.E. Cold War With the last major battle of the war, fighting petered out in September 3006. One interesting fact about the B⟨C-C.E. war is that no peace treaty was ever signed. This spawned a new Cold War, that lasted for almost eleven years. During this time, some small engagements occured between B⟨C and C.E. forces, but nothing sparked the same raging conflict that had been previously going on. With a massive influx of newer, more effective C.E. vehicles as the move of the massive company from Western Europe reached its epoch, and the development of more powerful super weapons by B⟨C, neither corporation was eager to begin another war. During this time, C.E. focused primarily on updating its equipment, not wanting to relive the possibility of having ineffective tools of war should another conflict break with their hated rival. In time, their equipment quickly became second to Dog Mechanics (later Mechadyne), the company B⟨C bought from, and they had a lot more. B⟨C focused more on science, refurbishing their labs, and constructing a new botanical section, where rumours of weapons experiments involving carnivorous plants leaked. This was a tense time, with war nearly breaking on several occasions. It only ended with the economic depression of 3017. 3017 August — The Arstotzkan Conflict On the daybreak of August 2nd, 3017, Chisel Enterprises tanks rolled into the border posts of the Arstotzkan precinct of the Almere Socialist Republic, a prominent socialist country located near the center of the Doggerland Bank. The tanks rolled past the guard posts without a struggle, as helicopters quickly dispatched special forces at key points in the city. The entire city was captured in about half an hour, with a mountain range separating it from the rest of A.S.R. The only retaliation faced was by a few insurgents, which were quickly subdued. All entrances into Arstotzka from the rest of A.S.R were quickly destroyed, with only one left open and heavily blockaded. Defenses were set up along the mountain range, and the preexisting Arstotzkan Anti-Aircraft defense batteries were repurposed and crewed by the Arstotzkan military, which had now pledged loyalty to C.E. After this was done, control over the city was handed to Bonitaña, as their forces quickly entered. A sizable C.E. force remained in the city to police and defend it, due to a contract signed with Bonitaña. A.S.R. forces quickly committed a series of small attacks to test the defenses, which were all quickly repulsed. Afterwards, as Black⟨Con and Dog Mechanics contracted forces arrived to assist A.S.R., C.E. presence in Arstotzka grew in response. This all culminated on August 5th, when B⟨C light tanks, under the control and direction of the DefCon League, rolled through the main gate, seemingly without repulse. This turned out to be a disastrous ambush, as C.E. tanks and aircraft quickly converged. They began to chase the B⟨C tank force, as reinforcements from both sides quickly arrived. The conflict grew, with B⟨C eventually attempting to drill through the mountain, before being repulsed by constant C.E. sapper efforts. Eventually, the battle stabilized and the remaining B⟨C forces retreated, with some losses. C.E. maintained its grip on Arstotzka, eventually signing a contract to gain ownership of it as corporate-owned land from Bonitaña. All grew quiet.C.E. was planning a larger offensive to take over all of A.S.R., as it already had a hold on Arstotzka. But an economic recession hit because the war had dried up too many resources. The offensive stopped, as C.E. couldn't afford to purchase raw metal from mines anymore, at least not in the quantities required for manufacturing tanks and heavy artillery units. Steinbauer was sending scavenger crews out into previous war zones for scrap metal to just keep some of his arsenal alive so that he could keep a firm hold on Arstotzka. He managed to retain his hold; that zone is his moving into 3018. 3017 September — Economic Depression The recession created during the Arstotzkan conflict, accentuated by the collapse of Byfair’s industrial sector and the bankruptcy of several large banks and industrial firms, steadily worsened until it took a sharp turn for the worse in late November. Quite a number of corporations, and indeed even cities, flopped as a result, either falling into dormancy or proclaiming outright bankruptcy: BlackCon Labs Corporation was sold off to ANAC Group, because its owner, Robbert Teck, knew that ANAC had a far better chance of surviving the depression without dropping into dormancy or economic failure. Robbert later went into cryosleep to wait for better economic times. However, following the acquisition, ANAC Group laid off most BlackCon Labs employees and ceased the firm’s operations. ANAC Group survived by the skin of its teeth, riding the waves of the service industry. During the worst months of the depression it had completely closed its industrial complexes all across the land. While the firm kept its numerous car washes in operation, it did so at great cost, and saw significant decreases in its number of customers. The company virtually eliminated its service departments, cutting off support for its numerous industrial customers and leaving its car washes to reach a poor condition. Chisel Enterprises survived the depression without going dormant or bankrupt because it was able to prey on smaller corporations using a computer virus. It would infect a small corporation’s communications systems, cutting it off from the outside world, quickly followed by a sneak attack. Since not many were monitoring communication fluctuations during a time when the majority of corporations were dormant, no one suspected any foul play. C.E.would then harvest vital resources from the infrastructures of the corporations it preyed upon. These sneak attacks made its military more adept, professional, and specialized, albeit smaller than its pre-depression self, as it was forced to cut much of its manufacturing. This method of surviving allowed C.E. to weather the depression better off than most other corporations, and saw them pocketing quite a few of the pre-depression tech and resources of the small corporations they preyed upon. Mechadyne, with assistance from geneticists and archaeologists from the Novus Imperium Romanum, established a culturally European microstate known as the Protectorate of Malm in order to relieve stress in its economic sectors. By funneling currency into Mälm, Mechadyne was able to ride off the depression. However, unbeknownst to the outside world, a complete internal collapse of Mechadyne occurred, nearly destroying the company. The company was split between syndicalists, far-right wing groups, and corporatists (with the support of the anarcho-capitalists amongst other sympathizers). Mechadyne eventually suffered a coup led by a coalition of the syndicalists and the right-wing paramilitary, which just so happened to be backed by the Novus Imperium Romanum. In November of 3017, a division of tanks led by the marxists, syndicalists, and the right-wing radicals overran Campos Santos via Mälm, resulting in a massacre of high-level officials, ambassadors, and others. Although the rest of the capitalists and corporatists were spared, the company is now led by a joint administration of fascists and marxists. The whereabouts of the old owner, Jim Convair, are unknown, and the company’s de facto leader is the computer AI known as DoMain. 3018 May — Economic Recovery Present day. The economic situation is recovering slowly. As it recovers, some corporations may resurface again from their dormancies or bankruptcies. However, some will have been lost to limbo forever, with their leaders dead, missing, or far away never to return. 3018 October - The arrival of New Worlds It was unknown that during the time of the fierce fighting during B